


Saccharine Kisses

by PaperPenDreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, handjob?, he like touches his nipple and stuff, i dont know the technical term for that, ok, they like bang and stuff thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPenDreams/pseuds/PaperPenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John proposes a question and Dave accepts it. </p><p>That proposition is John getting fucked by Dave in a dress, although John gets embarrassed and regrets the decision. </p><p>But things are good in the end. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> pssst i have a tumblr:
> 
> http://paperpendreams.tumblr.com/
> 
> ill be posting updates and such on there. :)

The whole thing started off with John's inability to reject Dave's sexual requests, as bizarre and interspersed as they usually were. (One time they fucked each other wearing beaglepuss disguises and Dave came all over John's manufactured mustache. The thought made him shudder every time he remembered it.) But even more difficult was trying to hide the fact that crossdressing was a kink that John was particularly interested in experimenting in bed. And one day, he eventually found the courage to ask Dave about it. John knocked at his door and caught him off guard while updating one of his blogs.

"Um, do you have a minute?" the dark haired boy asked, standing near the mouth of the entrance, fidgeting nervously and trying not to make eye contact. Dave looked over from his computer screen and lowered the volume on his speakers, where one of the songs he had been listening to nonstop for the past week, was playing in the background. (When they first moved in together, John often whined about the constant music blaring from Dave's room. He was afraid their neighbours would come knocking at their door to complain, but they never did, and eventually, John gave up trying to change his ways and got used to it.)

"Yeah. What's up?" the blonde replied, cocking an eyebrow up in curiosity.

It wasn't unusual for John to come bothering him. He did it on occasion, but it wasn't the rarity of his visit that made Dave curious, it was the obvious display of nervousness that the brunette was portraying that confused him. Normally, they were both very casual with each other - either one of them would invite themselves unannounced into the other's room with a somewhat forced nonchalance, and then they would leave once the social interaction they would never admit to wanting was fulfilled satisfactorily - but there wasn't any typical casualness in John's behaviour that day. Dave assumed that whatever topic his boyfriend wanted to bring up was a serious, personal matter, and he thought best not to make fun of him for it.

He was tempted to. But he wouldn't.

"Can I ask you something?" John mumbled, finally making an approach towards Dave; albeit slowly and with an expression of great reluctance. "I'll leave you alone once I'm done."

"Yeah, go ahead, man," the red-eyed boy encouraged, gesturing that he had the floor. "Take your shot."

John cleared his throat, looking frantically around the room as if he was trying to find the right words for what he needed to voice his question, and then looked directly at Dave for the first time since he came inside.

"Can you, uh...can you have sex with me while I'm wearing a dress?" he blurted out, clamping his mouth shut immediately after the words left his mouth.

To his surprise, Dave didn't even bat his lashes at his question. Actually, Dave didn't do any of the things that John expected him to do. He had to steel himself for the possibility of rejection before even thinking about making the offer, and the brunette had to try to imagine every possible way that Dave could discourage him when presented with his strange request. He then started to find different excuses and jokes he could use in case rejection was an inevitability, but there was simply none of that in Dave's voice whatsoever.

"Sure. Why the fuck not?" the blonde replied without missing a beat. And then he even had the god damn gall to smirk at John's reddening face afterwards. "You want to settle it with a kiss?" he added, this time raising his eyebrows more suggestively, wiggling them in humour.

John rolled his eyes in response and groaned exasperatedly  but still dove in to give his boyfriend a light peck on the cheek, quickly pulling away in embarrassment and blushing more heavily.

Dave frowned. "Is that all I get?"

"Yes," John said, shrugging half-heartedly in apology, "I'm gonna to save the real thing for later when one of us actually gets the dress."

The grin that then spread across his boyfriend's face was uncharacteristic. And by uncharacteristic, John meant that Dave's grin was a shit-eating one.

"Who says I don't have one already?" the blonde purred, reaching his hands to rest on John's hips in a possessive manner. The brunette swore he could see the dangerous glint of his scarlet eyes visibly behind those shades. They were enveloping him completely.

"Oh, no," John moaned.

"Oh,  _yes_ ," Dave laughed.

  
And here they were now.

Both of them had opted out to wearing their glasses this time, much to John's discomfort and Dave's amusement  So now there were two pairs of sapphire blue and Siam red eyes staring into each other; one being uncertain and regretful, the other being determined and patient.

“ _Relax_ ,” the blonde breathed, lightly nipping along the brunette's neck. John’s breath hitched at the gesture, and Dave's fingers found their way up his stockings, delving into his skirt in order to reveal the pink panties underneath. The tip of John's cock gleamed above the waistband, and Dave licked his lips at the sight. He wanted to drive his boyfriend crazy with lust.

"Don't tell me to relax!" John cried out, shifting awkwardly away from the blonde's lips in an attempt to stop his racing pulse. "You're not the one in a  _dress_!"

He felt completely humiliated, and he wished he never spoke a damn word in the first place.

"Hey," Dave reminded him evenly, "you're the one that wanted this." The blonde was trying his hardest not to smile, but he was not quite successful as evident in John's hateful glare.

 _Why am I such an idiot? Why did I think Dave would be nice about this? He's just laughing at me, the dipshit_ , the brunette thought.  _He's gonna rub it in my face later._

John's breath began to shake unevenly at the inner turmoil growing inside of him, and a part of Dave wanted to indulge himself further in his boyfriend's feverish tone - especially in the desperation that laid thickly between their bodies. But he understood how embarrassing it must feel to be stuffed inside of a tight, constricting dress. He just couldn't find it in himself to be more empathetic. Already, a large of part of him - the more dominant and selfish part - was itching to reach out to slip off the garters and laces he knew were underneath those frills, just to pave his way to true indulgence and pleasure. The thought of taking John like this was already arousing him to no end.

The blue-eyed beauty was wearing a cotton blue, short-sleeved dress that complimented nicely with his pale complexion, making his astonishingly vibrant eyes all the more vivid then they already were. The dress had tiered embellishments, with bows running along its trim-line and a square collar with ribbons dancing up along the bodice, as well as a ribbon tied at the back of the dress, and it reminded Dave of a beautifully wrapped gift presented to him out of the blue, but he sure as hell was eager to open it. When John initially asked him to do this undertaking, he was more than happy to jump at the chance. He just hoped this arrangement would lead to more adventurous exploits in the future, and the brunette wouldn't be too afraid to reject them.

The Strider was having no trouble ignoring the shame that was a washed over John's face. He found the entire ensemble on his boyfriend - accompanied with the dark blush spreading across his face - already enough for him to get off alone. Of course, he still wanted to continue, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he could sneak in his camera and take a few candid shots...just to keep as a reminder. (The possibility was unlikely at most. John was easily embarrassed with any physical evidence of their sexual relationship showing. Marks and bruises were strictly prohibited even on areas that weren't visible underneath clothing.)

John began to fidget underneath the intensity of Dave's gaze, unable to decipher the meaning behind his eyes. They were expertly devouring every inch of his body, and he found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. The blonde decided to stop ogling, for now at least, and went back to licking down John's neck - towards his collarbones - watching and listening to John's responses. The growing heat between his legs was evident, along with the way his nerves were lit on fire, making his breath come just quicker. Dave drank in his boyfriend's heightened utterances like it was ambrosia, the skin underneath his tongue hot to the touch.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," the blonde muttered, nosing along John's navel. The boy beneath him shuddered at the ghost of heat from his voice and the unexpected words.

"Shut up," John cried, grabbing onto the sheets beneath his nails.

 _He's never said that to me before_ , he wondered as more heat rushed to his face, as well as blood rushing down south.  _Oh god_.

John wanted him to stop teasing and get to the main attraction. The rapid building in the twitches of his muscles and the hardness of his cock were becoming unbearable. It felt like flames were ravishing up and down the length of his body. If Dave wasn't going to relieve him soon from the agonizing pleasure he was creating, then he would have to do it himself.

But just as that thought entered his mind, an explosion of sensation blew through him. Dave's mouth was steadily moving to its ultimate goal towards John's underwear and they finally found purchase. They delicately wrapped themselves around the head of the brunette's dick and dragged across his slit, earning a delightful shudder. John's hips continued to follow each drag of Dave's tongue, rising up without shame this time. Their movements became more frantic as the flames engulfing them continued to blaze; and the erotic feeling of Dave's lips pushing and pulling crashed through the rest of John's senses.

" _Fuck_!" he cursed out in anguish. "Just fuck me already, you asshole!"

Dave chuckled once more in reply, and the sensation happily reached John's dick. It took all of his will power not to beat the shit out of his boyfriend right then and there.

"As you wish,  _princess_ ," Dave said, slipping off the underwear entirely and moving away from his crotch.

"I hate you so much," the brunette muttered, shifting away from Dave's body as he reached over to grab the lube. John inhaled deeply through his nose before spreading his legs apart, raising his hips a little when his boyfriend moved back into position with the uncapped tube already in his hand.

"Y'Ready?" Dave asked, warming up the substance between his fingers.

John huffed, but nodded with a not-as-nervous-as-before look on his face. "Just don't get any of it on the dress."

Dave laughed, "I wouldn't think of it, cupcake."

John rolled his eyes at the pet name.

They then settled comfortably into the mattress and John sighed in relief as the first digit breached him. Damn, but it felt nice. Dave quickly went to work curling and flexing his finger, and then quickly inserting another one once John looked ready. It was a familiar process to both of them and it seemed to wash away any of the doubts either of them had to agreeing to this.

Once the third finger was inserted, John began rocking his hips back and forth, his breaths gradually dissolving into quiet moans of pleasure, and the dress splayed out around him in a beautifully arranged image. Dave took the time to admire the sight, wishing again that he had his camera. He knew asking would break the mood, but it almost made him sad to realize the moment he was sharing with John would soon become a memory in the near distant future. Perhaps afterwards, he could wheedle his way by convincing John to do this again later-

Suddenly, a harsh cry escaped from his lover's lips and Dave snapped back to the reality at hand. The blonde was pretty certain that he brushed against John's prostate without intending to. But then with determination, he delibaretly drew his fingers back out to their tips and concentrated solely on aiming at that spot. When he stroked back inwards, more cries and delicious moans came spilling forth, and those hips were beginning to move again in a faster pace, wanting more more more.

"Jesus, _please_!" John groaned loudly. He was practically writhing in ecstasy. " _Just hurry the fuck up and fuck me already_!!"

Without further instruction, Dave took his fingers out and grabbed the lube again with vigor, rubbing it onto his free cock and fumbling to get into position in between John's quivering thighs.

"Is the dress getting uncomfortable?" Dave asked quickly before making any other move. He wondered if the bodice was cutting into his rib cage or not. He sure did look uncomfortable, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was the sexual frustration he was building, or if it was the clothing.

John only whimpered and shook his head in reply, desperately begging him to hurry up with a brief burning gaze, before shutting his eyes with a shuddering breath.

So, Dave did.

They shared a still moment as they both collectively waited for Dave to  _do it_. He had to focus on being gentle and patient, rubbing up and down along John's torso with his clean hand, while John had to focus on his breathing, trying to ride out the discomfort of feeling stretched open down in his lower extremities. They had done this a few times together before, enough that the process was familiar, but it still brought a moderate amount of uncomfortable-ness on John's part. Dave knew this very well, so he tried to make up for it by taking John's cock into his hand and pumping it slowly once he was seated completely into his boyfriend's ass.

John took a sharp breath at the contact and released another shaky sigh, shutting his eyes again to try and think about anything else other than the searing iron rod stuck up his ass

"You okay?" Dave mumbled, applying a bit more pressure at the head of his dick just the way he knew John liked it. The brunette squeezed his inner walls against Dave's erection and they both groaned in unison at the pleasure.

John nodded his head in assent and Dave decided it was an assent for him to start moving.

The first thrusts were slow at first - too tense on both their ends to be pleasurable, even for Dave - although the consuming heat they were experiencing grew even stronger as they continued to move in a synchronized fashion. Dave was still petting up and down John's body, and found his nipples underneath the dress, careful to pinch and tweak them firmly. The jolting sensations made John spasmodically clench around Dave again, and any lingering discomfort was instantly blown away for both of them.

Dave's next thrusts were fast and demanding of John's body, and he tried desperately to keep up, rhythmically moving along with counter thrusts, swallowing Dave's cock deeper, begging for  _harder oh god harder please fuck dave shit_!!! Their motions blurred together in a frenzy, gradually growing in speed and intensity, until the flames racing through their veins felt ready to burst apart their skin. Their voices fed into each other, drowning out the rest of their thoughts, and John couldn't take it anymore and tensed up with a particularly blood gushing moan that reached Dave's ears, and it was enough for both of them to fly off of the edge.

\--

On the floor below them, an elderly couple looked upwards in confusion, questioning the noises coming from their ceiling.

"Those rascals. They ain't got no consideration for their elders," the aged woman muttered, shaking her head in disapproval. She turned to complain further at her husband that was sitting beside her on their dusty couch, but he was too busy laughing and mocking the sounds coming from above to notice.

"Reminds me of my college days!" he barked, slapping his knees joyously, giving the ceiling a thumbs-up. "You keep at it, ya rabbits, har har har har!!"

Upstairs, just as Dave was done helping John out of the dress, they both sneezed simultaneously as the whisper of laughter cloaked their room. It left an odd impression on them, but they decided not to talk about it and went about their routine post-orgasmic bliss, burrowing into each other's warmth and finally drifting off, thoroughly tired and spent.

"That was really nice," John murmured, breaking out of their comforting silence and pressing his cheek further into Dave's naked shoulder, breathing in deeply. The blonde sighed in agreement and let a small smile play on his lips.

"Wanna do it again?" Dave then asked, opening one eye to gauge his boyfriend's reaction. Thankfully, the giggle that he got in response was more than enough for an answer. It meant he could expect more later on, and he was more than content with that prospect.

So they kissed to seal the deal, slow and sweet. 


End file.
